


【VIXX90】箱庭之花-番外六 鄭澤運《正義》-04(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】箱庭之花-番外六 鄭澤運《正義》-04(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

※

鄭澤運永遠忘不了的事情除了第一次在溪邊見到N的時候，還有就是他好不容易達成任務脫離戰場潛回軍營要帶對方離開的那一天。

N想讓自己結束他生命時露出來的表情，他一輩子都不會忘記，那絕望又淒美的面孔。

自從在軍營的軍醫室第一次對N動怒後，鄭澤運本來是不想再對人大聲的，他怕嚇到對方，一直以來他都盡可能的對N輕聲細語，但那天他實在急了、忍不住，其實他有些後悔，但似乎意外的罵醒了對方，他對著動搖的人一再勸說、懇求，出生於軍人世家一直以來都鄭澤運都處於高位，又哪這樣求過他人。

好不容易他才帶著被他說動的人悄悄的離開軍營搭上接應他們的車子，在車上N頻頻的回頭看著窗外，吐出的氣在窗面上形成一層白霧，他交疊放在膝上的雙手似乎有些不自在，鄭澤運不曉得是因為車裡有其他人的緣故還是因為……那個軍營本身帶給N的記憶。

『別看了…你不再屬於那裡。』他拿過自己放在車裡的外套披到對方身上，摟著N的肩膀讓他靠到自己的肩頭，希望能給對方些安全感，一邊輕輕拍著他的背一邊低聲說道:『休息一下吧、很快就到了。』

『......他們會怎麼樣呢?和我一樣的……那些人。』低下頭鄭澤運只能看見靠在他肩上N頭頂的髮璇，對方的聲音有些悶悶的，鄭澤運猜想這裡N口中指的”他們”是那些跟他一樣的脫北者，也可能是更廣泛為的…其他軍妓。

『你不用擔心弘彬，其他人……我不知道。』那個叫弘彬的男孩會沒事這是鄭澤運唯一能給N的安慰，至於其他人他說的也是實話，他不知道。

他從來不是什麼英雄，沒有能力拯救每一個人，他的力量如此渺小能守護的少之又少，光是帶走N就已經盡了所有力氣。

『所以澤運…其實我很幸運對吧?』聽完他的話N輕輕笑了，並不是發自內心欣喜的笑容，而是帶著自嘲的負罪感:『居然能夠遇見你……不過澤運你攤上我這種人真的……運氣很差呢。』

『如果你再幸運一點就不會在這裡，或者、如果我沒有那麼幸運就不會遇見你。』鄭澤運搖搖頭幾乎是想也沒想的就反駁對方的話，他扶住N的肩膀把對方轉正、面對自己，看著對方的眼睛一字一句的重覆:『能遇上你，我很幸運。』

※

那天車上N眨著眼看著自己，最後卻是有些逃避的避開了他的視線，沒有反駁自己也沒有接受他的真心，如同在軍營裡習慣的模式，N無法接受卻也不敢拒絕就只是那麼躇在原地沉默，被動的逃避鄭澤運每一分關心。

他害怕、怕接受了就會渴望，仙人掌在多麼缺水的地方都能頑強的生長，但許久未有水份滋潤，一下子給予他過多的照顧，他只會無法反應甚至可能枯萎。

一開始鄭澤運以為他們只需要到一個沒有人認識他們的地方重新開始就可以了，在聯合軍的接應下他帶著N來到了東邊的倭國，知道N的腳有舊疾他特地找了個平房。

鄭澤運希望對方能放下過去，走出曾為軍妓的自卑、恐懼，他們來到新的生活地不久鄭澤運就決定帶著N多出去外面走走，他總覺得多年以來總是被關在那狹小木房和軍營裡的人一定會想多看看外面的世界，但在之後回想起、鄭澤運才知道當時自己的想法有多麼自大狂妄。

『去街上吧，還得幫你添些衣服。』抵達委託聯合軍幫他準備好的屋子隔天一早，鄭澤運便叫起一路精神一直不大好的人，這些日子他一直讓N穿著自己的衣服，雖然兩人身高相差不大，但可能是因為從年少時期就被關在軍營，N的身板很薄肩膀骨架也比他來得小的多，自己的衣服穿在對方身上顯得鬆鬆垮垮。

『出去嗎……』N穿著自己寬鬆的睡衣縮在鋪在地面上被褥裡頭，轉頭看了下窗口似是有些猶豫。

『我帶你出去，沒事的。』他拿了一套相對合身些的衣服放到床邊，拍了拍N的頭想給他些信心，看著N閩了閩唇最後好不容易鬆開緊抓著被單的手接過他拿來的衣服點點頭。

許久沒有接觸過外面的世界，甚至是身處於異國，這一切對N來說都過於莫生，路上鄭澤運並不敢大方的直接牽起N的手，這裡如同南朝鮮，一對同性的戀人肯定會遭受歧視，何況N的身分如此敏感，走在街上鄭澤運不時回過頭注意N的舉動，發現他總是東張西望的，不曉得是不是因為覺得新鮮。

『還好嗎?』拍了拍身旁人的背他微微低下頭來問著對方，N似乎被他的動作嚇了一跳抬起頭愣了下神很快瞇起眼笑著開口:『因為很新鮮…覺得很神奇呢，外面……』

鄭澤運不曉得自己當時是有多麼粗心大意才會沒發現對方在說謊，明明每走一步都心驚膽戰，和任何一人對上視線都嚇得想抱頭蹲下，再怎麼樣他也應該在服裝店裡，當店員想為N丈量尺碼時從對方僵硬的身子中發現珠絲馬跡。

但是他沒有，愚蠢的完全沒有注意到N一路上內心的恐慌，只是沉浸在自以為帶給對方自由世界的美好妄想裡。

你看你啊鄭澤運，簡直狂妄又自大。

他和N共用一個房間也是他的擅作主張，N沒有拒絕他這個想法鄭澤運便按自己想的執行，不過即便他們同睡於一個房間甚至是一張床鋪上，鄭澤運從來沒有任何越矩的動作，最多也就只是睡前的一個擁抱。

他會選擇這樣做的原因是因為他擔心晚上若對方有什麼事情他能夠即時發現，然而這個決定大概是為了讓他知道他所做的一切事情有多少是錯誤。

鄭澤運不算是非常熟睡的類型，或許是所有軍人的後遺症，有過在戰場上繃緊神經的每一晚，他們總是比一般人來得敏感，但即使是這樣他還是沒有在第一時間發現對方的問題。

『嗚……嗚。』

睜開眼睛鄭澤運反射性的伸手探了下身旁，找不著本該躺在旁邊的人，從床上爬起身他才看見N抱著膝把臉埋在自己臂彎靠在牆壁，那讓鄭澤運醒來細碎的低泣便是縮在牆腳的人發出的。

『N?怎麼了?』他慌張的靠近按住那瑟瑟發抖的身子晃了晃，卻聽見埋頭的人嘴裡喃喃的唸著。

我不是。

不要那樣看我。

我沒有殺人。

『N?看著我，怎麼了、嗯?』有些強硬的抬起對方埋在臂彎裡的臉，鄭澤運低下頭用拇指抹去對方臉上的淚痕。

『……我不想的、我不是婊子……我也沒有殺人…真的沒有…澤運。』空洞的雙眼看著他，N吸了下鼻子又低下頭，指尖抓住他衣服的下擺一邊顫抖一邊斷斷續續得對他說著。

這時鄭澤運才終於清醒過來，原來對方一直、一直沒有逃離開那些惡夢，N跟本沒辦法馬上如常人一般自在的走在街上，就像是在沙漠待久的仙人掌不能一下子給予過多的水分，它承受不住。

對方內心中的不安遠遠勝過於對於自由的憧憬，短短不到一個月的時間怎麼可能抹去長達八年，根生蔓延在他內心的恐懼。

甚至外頭的世界比起軍營裡更糟，反正在軍營裡他是軍妓已經是所有人都知道的事實，而且和他一樣的”畜生”比比皆是，他不用費盡心思去隱瞞，也不曾妄想能被當做一個人。

但在外頭那些人現在把他當成了人，他好怕、好怕被他們知道自己是軍妓、是不曉得被多少人上過的母狗，他怕好不容易做回了人、被發現後又被當成畜生看待。

『沒事的…你不是，你不是……』鄭澤運輕輕順著那不斷顫抖人的頭髮，如同每一次安慰對方時一樣把人抱進懷裡，完完整整的擁住，過了很久N才好不容易稍微緩下情緒，然而清醒了的他卻只是讓鄭澤運更心痛。

因為他總是會下意識的強迫自己偽裝堅強的鎧甲。

『澤運對不起…我好像……』

『對不起。』在N話說道一半時鄭澤運出口打斷了對方，他抬手輕撫上對方的臉頰湊近在N的唇上輕輕吻了下，拇指輕撫著N嘴角被他自己咬破的傷口:『我太心急了，我們還有很多時間，慢慢來、好嗎?』

『……嗯。』

 

TBC


End file.
